Complications
by Jennikd
Summary: Inuyasha has two more sisters?His twin sister and his younger sister that looks like a human, but is a demon?They travel the world in search of something and they never know what they'll find, but they do.InuXKag OCXOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAAAAAY!My next story! i hope you like it Alissa.I really love yours so try to update soon...Lol... :P anyways here's the disclaimer and I am going to seperate the flashbacks with an extra line that is all blank.If i'm starting a new paragraph for the flashback then it won't have the extra line inbetween them.You'll catch on eventually.Oh and Alissa everything in this story is exactly how I want it at this moment in time.Because I know your gonna notice about the little change I made, but it won't be for long.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company, but Alissa and I own our OC's _

And the title...

**Complications**

A young girl of about 16 laid on the grass beside a riverbank staring at the sky.She had long black hair that had a tint of grey in it and red eyes.She was wearing a pair of black pants that were covering black boots along with a grey shirt.She had a look in her eyes that made everyone love to be around her.As she laid there she thought of her past.

**FlashBacks**

Four people sat inside a hut.A woman who had beautiful long black hair.Two twins that had shiny silver hair, amber eyes, and white dog ears, and a little girl who had long black hair with her red eyes."Jenni, I have something to tell you,"the woman spoke.

"Yes mom?"the young girl asked her mom."I'm not your mom, I just adopted you and your not a human.You are full demon and you have the same father as Inuyasha and Azula.Your mom is shared between you and Sesshomaru.I know your six, but I think it is time that you knew,"she said as Jenni sat there speechless.She's six and her siblings are seven and even when your six this is a lot to handle.Finding out that your not a human, but in fact a full fledged demon.She certainly didn't look demon.She wondered how it could be so if she didn't look the part."Jenni you may not look human and that is why you have been able to live here all these years, but you have a demon form.If you had not have looked like a human you would've had to go live with you older brother Sesshomaru and he's only 10!"she said as if reading Jenni's mind.

Now 10 year old Jenni sat on a stump outside of the village.She heard argueing coming from her 'mom' and a guy in the village.Jenni wandered inside to see what was up.

"YOU CAN'T KICK A LITTLE GIRL OF OUT THIS VILLAGE FOR ONE BITE AND BECAUSE SHE'S A HANYOU!!!A LOT OF HUMANS AROUND HERE BITE EACH OTHER AND YOU DON'T KICK _THEM_ OUT DO YOU?"she heard her mom yell outraged.

"Yes, but _humans_ don't have sharp teeth!I'm sorry, but Azula has to leave,"he said back to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Jenni yelled having an emotional breakdown."SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!NO!NO!NO!"she exclaimed and her stepmother ran over and hugged her."I'm sorry,"she said softly to Jenni.Jenni wretched free and ran over to Azula who was standing shocked.She hugged Azula so she couldn't leave and said,"I will never let them take you away!You just can't leave me!"she yellled so everybody could hear her.Azula looked at Jenni with tears in her eyes, hugged her, and then pulled away.Jenni watched her leave until she was nothing more than a little speck in the distance.She fell to her knees and started crying harder than ever.Her best friend was gone now.She had no other friends besides Inuyasha and that wasn't the same.He didn't understand her like Azula did.Then she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.She turned around expecting someone in her family, but it was a young boy that had brown hair and eyes.

"It's ok.I know what it's like to lose a sister.Mine died a little while ago and I though I could never go on, but I did,"the boy said and went and hugged Jenni."Thank you,"she breathed as she hugged him back."I'm Chad,"he said when they pulled away.He was eleven years old while she was ten."I'm Jenni,"she said shyly.

"Hey Jenni is he your _boyfriend_?"a fifteen year old Inuyasha asked his sister laughing.Fourteen year old Jenni blushed and shook her head.She had a crush on Chad, but could never tell him.They had been best friends ever since he comforted her when Azula left.Luckily no one noticed her blush.

Fifteen year old Jenni stood heartedbroken as she watched Chad kiss his new girlfriend.Tears came to her eyes and she ran home and into her room as she locked it behind her.Inuyasha had become very protective of her ever since Azula left.He knocked on her door and asked what was the matter.She knew that he would _kill_ Chad for breaking her heart so she told him nothing was wrong.It was a lie, but he bought it and walked back to his room.She silently left the house and Chad ran over to her with a huge smile on his face as he said,"HEY!" she looked at him and then looked back down at her feet.Then all of a sudden her hair turned light grey, her eyes turned dark grey, and her skin turned pale grey(yes a lot of grey I know, but it's my favorite color and it's full of sorrow!)."Uh-um Jenni,"Chad said frightened."What?"she asked bitterly.

"DEMON!!!!!!!!"a grown man yelled and pointed to Jenni because he had saw her change in appearance.Jenni looked around fearfully and ran out of the town to her favorite spot by a lake that had a waterfall.It was full of life and she loved it there.She had left Chad behind because of her demon speed.She sat in a tree and cried.She couldn't lose another best friend AND her family._How did I change my appearance, though?'_ she asked herself.Chad came up beside her in the tree and asked her to explain everything.Her features went back to how they usually are and she nodded in approval and told him about the day she was told she was demon.She also changed into her demon form.He gasped when he saw it,but wasn't scared.She turned back to normal and they left to go back to the village.She saw a histerical mom, outraged brother, and her stuff laying on the ground.She broke down and sobbed."I can't lose another best friend or my family!"Chad hugged her and said,"Your not losing your best friend because I will be joining you on your journey!"he said and Inuyasha smiled.Jenni got up and hugged him and asked if that was really what he wanted.He nodded and left to get his stuff.Jenni hugged her family goodbye and said she would come back to her favorite spot to meet them sometimes.Inuyasha nodded and looked at Chad as he came back.Then his girlfriend stepped infront of him.

"If you take one more step then we are through!"she exclaimed.He took one look at her desperate face and walked past her without a word.He hugged Jenni and they left.

**End Flashbacks**

Jenni continued to lay on the grass and Chad came over and laid beside her.No one knew, but Jenni loved Chad she would never tell anyone, though.Chad, too, loved Jenni, but he didn't know it.They were going to search for their purpose in life.Jenni mainly wanted too and she wanted to find her older brother Sesshomaru to learn more about her mother.The two left in search of their identities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you liked it it was fun to write.This is what I do when I get creative urges!Lol.Anyways R&R for meh!And if you want to see the pictures of the characters than you can ask in an email or by review.It doesn't matter.Anyways have fun


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter and it's only 4:25 hope ya like the story and i'm not doin ganymore disclaimers!

**Complications**

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"a girl yelled and tackled Inuyasha into a hug.He knew exactly who it was so he picked her up and swung her around."Azula!It's been forever since I've seen you!How are you?"he asked."I'm great!How's Jenni and mom?"she asked.Inuyasha looked down when he asked that."What?What happened?Are they alright?" she asked nervously."Well you see last year Jenni got kicked out of the town because she was discovered of being a demon.Mom she-uh she's dead...That's why I'm travelling,"he said.Azula gasped and cried over the loss of her mother."Do you know what happened to Jenni?"she asked."Well she said she would come visit us, but she never came and I fear the worst..."he said staring at his feet.Azula punched the ground in rage."We HAVE to find her!I miss her so much!She's still my best friend!"she said."Your her best girl friend,"he said."What do you mean?"she asked."Well you see she was watching you walk off in the distance and she met Chad.He's travelling with her now or atleast he's supposed to be.He wouldn't let her leave by herself.He's our age by the way,"he said.Azula squealed,"She finally got another friend, too!"

"Umm..."Kagome said and Inuyasha looked at her and said,"Ooooooh!Right.Azula this is Kagome, Shippou, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango.And guys this is Azula.My twin,"he said as he introduced them.Azula looked the same except now she had black tips on her white ears.Her ears perked up as she shook hands with everyone."Nice to meet you!"she greeted warmly."Great to meet you, too," they all said and Miroku casually walked over to her.

"Oh no you don't you perverted monk!"Sango exclaimed and pulled him away from Azula while everyone laughed."Azula, I know this is kind of forward, but would you like to travel with us?It would be fun and we haven't seen each other in so long so it would be great,"Inuyasha asked."I would LOVE to!"she exclaimed hugging her brother.Everyone started forward except for Azula."Why aren't you coming Azula?"Kagome asked.Azula shook her head and explained,"You see while I was travelling I met this guy Jason.He's been with me ever since,"she said and as if on cue another hanyou walked up and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey Azula.Who are all these people?"he asked."Sweetie this is my twin Inuyasha and his friends,"she said and introduced everybody.They all started on their way."So are you two dating?"Kagome asked.Azula laughed and said,"yes." and Miroku looked down sadly and groaned.Everyone laughed and continued on.

**In previous news with Chad and Jenni straightens papers on desk like news person...**

Jenni and Chad were walking and stopped in a town for shelter.They got supplies and soon left.When they were walking down a path they got stopped by someone in a white baboon costume.They got ready to attack, but he put his hand up as to tell them to stop.

"I only wish to give you weary travellers a gift,"he said and produced a bottle with a strange liquid in it.They looked at him questionally,"It is a special nectar that you can only get from a rare flower, but it produces great results to the drinker,"he said and held it out.Jenni grabbed the bottle and looked at him and said,"And what does one such as you want for this?"he shook his head,"Nothing," and he disappeared."I don't think you should drink it Jenni,"Chad said warily."Chad you worry too much,"she said and popped the lid off of the bottle and drank a sip."Mmmmmmm tastes like---,"she collapsed and Chad ran over to her filled with worry.

She woke up later that night,"Where am I?What happened?Who am I?Who are you?"she asked.Chad slapped his forhead and grabbed the bottle to make an inspection.Just as he had suspected.It _was_ a special nectar from a rare plant and the results _were_ surprising, but they caused the drinker to forget everything!Then all of a sudden Jenni stood up and walked away from Chad.She went into a forest and when Chad went to find her she was nowhere to be found.

**Jenni's POV**

Jenni heard a voice in her hed that told her to walk into the forest and hide in a tree until he came to get her and he would tell her, her life(yes i meant to say her twice!).She obeyed because she knew not of who she was.She saw the boy that she woke up by wander in the forest calling her name, but she was told not to listen to his call.She then saw the baboon and left with him.

"Your name is Jenni and you are an only child,"he started grinning,"and I am Naraku you listen to me because you work for me.You were in a terrible accident and that is why you forgot who you are.I hope that you get your memory back soon,"he said insincerely.She nodded and he told her the assignment."You first assignment is to take this staff and learn your element so you may complete my next task.She nodded and he handed her an oak staff that had a grey orb on the top.She set off to train.

**Regular POV and with Inuyasha**

They walked into a town.They saw a guy asking if anyone had seen a girl that had long black hair and red eyes.He had brown hair and eyes.Inuyasha and Azula looked at each other concerned.

"That's Chad!!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha exclaimed as they both ran over to him.

"Inuyasha!"Chad exclaimed happily."Jenni has gone missing!"he said and Inuyasha picked him up by the collar."What do you mean she's gone missing?What happened?"he growled menacingly.

"Inuyasha put him down he won't answer if he can't breathe or is scared half to death!"Kagome yelled.Inuyasha set him down and they went to a place so he could explain further.When he mentioned the white baboon everyone, but Azula and Chad, breathed,"Naraku!"and Inuyasha got outraged.Even if it had been a year since he's seen Jenni he was still protective of her.

"Show us where you last saw her,"Sango said calmly, but then slapped Miroku upside the head because of his oh so popular groping."This is hardly the time Miroku!"Shippou said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha!Second chapter put up before you Alissa!Lol hope you liked this chapter everyone plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

YAAAAAAAAAAY!NEXT CHAPTER UP!HAHA!Well people i want reviews and not just from alissa :P anyways here we go

**Complications**

Jenni sat in the training room panting.She had found out her element was ice and darkness.It was rare for someone to have two elements, especially ones that went so well together.She still had no clue who she was.She had just spent three hours training with her elements against other demons and now she had to train in her demon form.She was exhausted, but HE wouldn't let her quit.He had a limited time before Inuyasha came.She transformed into her large demon form and started ripping heads off.If she was in her normal state she would NEVER do this, but she's not in her normal state so...Anyways after another three hours of training she was ready for her mission.

"You catch on quickly..."Naraku said.

"Yes, now what is my next task?"she asked and bowed.Naraku grinned evilly and told her of what she was to do next.She nodded and she quietly left to complete her job.

Inuyasha and everyone was walking to the forest and when they came in sight of it they heard a ruffle from the trees and Inuyasha smelled the air,"Jenni," Azula and he breathed.She jumped out in front of them with her staff and a soul less look in her eyes.She raised her staff ready to attack.

"Ice,"she said and it froze Shippou and Kirara in a block of ice.Kagome took out one of her sacred arrows and put it in her bow.She was about to release it when Azula stood in front of her,"NO!"she yelled.Kagome was hesitant to lower her bow.She still had no clue who this girl was.Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and took it off of the arrow,"Don't,"he said and she put her bow down."But Inuyasha!Who is she?"Kagome asked."My little sister,Jenni,"he said and ran over to Jenni."Jenni!Don't do this!We don't want to hurt you!We're family remember?You don't hurt family, unless you count Sesshomaru, but he's a different story,"he said."I have no family,"she said and shot ice at his sleeves and stuck him to a tree._'Kill him'_ a voice said in her head.She got ready to shoot ice directly at his heart, but something stopped her._'He's my brother I shouldn't kill him!'_ was a voice in her head.It was her memory trying to come back.Jenni lowered her staff and dropped to the floor clutching her head.Chad and Azula started to run to her, but she said,"Darkness,"and was surrounded by darkness.When it disappeared she was gone with it.Chad punched a tree and it was pulled off by the roots.He had gotten strong on his travels with Jenni.They could end real quick if they couldn't get them back, though.

"You failed to kill him like I told you,"Naraku said staring down at her."It won't happen again,"she said."It better not,"he said and kicked her in the stomach and walked away.She went to sleep and awoke the next day.She was called by Naraku to go and kill the half-breed again.This time she was to go in a different form.She changed her look and she had brown hair to her waist that with bangs curled around her face the tips of her hair were silvergrey.She also had grey eyes with a green tint that still had the soul less look to them.She wore a black haori that resembled Inuyasha's.She left in pursuit of the hanyou again.

"Don't worry everybody we'll find her,"Shippou said trying to cheer up the 'lively' bunch(haha sarcasm).They just nodded at his spirit and continued to look up into the sky, each with something on his or her mind.

Kagome-_Oh poor Inuyasha!He hasn't seen Jenni in a year and now she's against him like Kohaku is against Sango..._

Miroku-**CENSORED you all should have a basic idea of what's going through his mind...**

Inuyasha-_We HAVE to find her!I am supposed to protect her!_

Sango-_Oh great now we have two siblings against us!_

Azula-_NOOOOOOO!I HAVEN'T SEEN JENNI IN SIX YEARS!AND NOW SHE'S GONE AND AGAINST US!_

Jason-_Hmm..._

Chad-_No!I have to stay positive!We will find Jenni!I can't bare to lose her!I love her!Wait?!?!Did I just say that I love her???_Chad blushed as he thought that.He had finally realized his true feelings.

"Darkness,"was what everyone heard and then everything went black.No they weren't unconcious, but she has that ability so no one could see.Then Inuyasha got pinned against a tree.When the dark cleared a girl with silver hair and grey eyes was attacking Inuyasha.Kagome didn't know who this girl was, but she wouldn't let her hurt Inuyasha.She shot an arrow at her and hit her in the back.The girl screamed in pain and sunk to the floor.She turned back to her original form.Everyone gasped."JENNI!"Inuyasha, Azula, and Chad yelled as they ran to her.Inuyasha quickly pulled the arrow out and they took her to the nearest town.That town was the one with Kaede.She applied some medicine to her wound and told everyone she needed to rest.

"Now, who is this girl that you have brought to me and how did she get her wound?"Kaede asked outside the hut while Jenni was resting."Well Kaede you see this is my half sister Jenni.Naraku has her under his control and she attacked us, but we didn't recognize her and Kagome shot her with an arrow,"Inuyasha said."Well that explains things...So she has a human father instead of a demon like yourself?"Kaede asked.

"No, she has a demon mother,"Azula spoke up.Kaede gasped and looked inside at the sleeping girl."That's why we didn't recognize her Kaede she has the ability to change her look and that's what got her kicked out of the town we grew up in,"Inuyasha stated.Chad was looking down at his feet fighting to hold in the tears.He had a firm grip on his pant legs."And who is he?"Kaede whispered to Inuyasha."That is her best friend, but we suspect that they will be together soon enough,"Inuyasha said grinning.They heard an explosion inside."JENNI!"everyone yelled and ran inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooooooooooooo lucky you!You have won a cliffy well hope this is filled with suspense for you peoples :P


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter...Do I see a repeat?Alissa this is the exactly what happened with **Fall To Pieces**!!!!!!!!I did four chapters in one night!Wow...Well anyways on with the show!

**Complications**

"JENNI!"everyone yelled and ran inside the hut.There was a huge hole in the wall and Jenni was gone.They looked out the hole and saw Naraku jumping away with her limp figure in his arms.Inuyasha started to chase after them, but Kaede held him back."You can never catch them now, they are too far away,"she said."NO!I CAN'T LET HIM TAKE HER!"Inuyasha yelled and he started after them, but he was to late they had already disappeared.Inuyasha howled in rage and walked back to the hut, or what was left of it really.Inuyasha walked straight past them and went up in a tree and stared out at the horizon.He worried for his little sister.He didn't want anything to happen to her or Azula.Inuyasha punched the tree trunk in rage and a hord of birds flew away from the tree.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.Inuyasha just ignored her."Inuyasha I know you can hear me!Inuyasha!"she said starting to bug him."Keh!What do you want?"he asked."I wanted to say I'm sorry, for shooting your sister I mean,"she said and turned around to walk away."Kagome wait,"Inuyasha said.She turned around to face him,"It's not your fault, you didn't know I'm sorry it's just I'm supposed to protect her and now Naraku has her still,"he said with a soft expression on his face.He jumped down and hugged her.At first Kagome was surprised, but then she hugged him back.

In the distance everyone was watching them."Ooooooooooh!Think they'll go out soon?"Azula asked everyone.

"We're hoping,"Sango said.Everyone started laughing and then saw that the two were coming back up.They quickly went back to where they were pretending that they saw nothing.When they walked back to camp Azula started giggling out of nowhere.She fought to hold it in, but she couldn't."What's so funny?"Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.Everyone started laughing at that."STOP!" they both yelled again in unison.That didn't make them stop, it just made them laugh harder.Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in defeat and went to go to bed.Everyone soon joined them.The next morning they woke up.There was a messenger waiting for them.

"Umm...Are you Inuyasha?"he asked."That's us,"he replied."This is for you then,"he said handing them a letter.He left quickly and Inuyasha opened the letter.He read it aloud to all of them.

_Inuyasha, I have your little sister and if you want her back, I want a trade._

_Your sister for your shards.I expect you to meet me by the well if you want_

_to get her back.I will be there at dusk tomorrow.Make sure you bring the jewel shards.If you don't there will_

_be diar consequences._

They all heard an evil laugh and reread the letter."What are we going to do Inuyasha?"Kagome asked and looked up at him."We have no choice, we have to give him the shards,"he said.Everyone was shocked.He was the last person anyone would think to trade their shards of the Shekon Jewel for someone.He must have a really tight bond with her.They went to the well the next day.

"Inuyasha, the shards,"Naraku said.

"Where's my sister, Naraku?"Inuyasha replied with a growl."Temper, temper Inuyasha,"Naraku said grinning."If you must know she is right here,"he said and Jenni walked forward with a scared look in her eyes.She was bound by her wrist."Jenni!"Inuyasha exclaimed walking forward."Don't move Inuyasha or I will kill her.It won't be quick and painful either,"he said with an evil look on his face.Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks."Throw the shard over to me, Inuyasha," Naraku said.Inuyasha looked like he was about to toss Naraku the shards, but he looked at the tree behind Naraku.He then said the sign,"You bastard," and Chad jumped out and grabbed Jenni then rolled over to Inuyasha.Inuyasha then took out the tetsaiga and got ready to attack and defend his sister matter what.Naraku glanced at Inuyasha with an angry look.They all took Jenni in to rest some more.They would be taking shifts to watch her.Azula and Jason had first watch, then Inuyasha and Kagome, then Sango and Miroku, and then Chad with Kirara and Shippou.Chad's watch was going to be in the afternoon the next day so he went to sleep.When it was his turn he went and sat beside Jenni on the stool.He held her hand in his own and put his head down as if to be praying."Your going to be okay, Jenni,"he said quietly.He kissed her on her forhead and when he pulled away she woke up.

"Ch-Chad?Where am I?"she asked as she looked at her surroundings.She sat up and he hugged her."I'm so glad your back!"he exclaimed.Inuyasha and Azula heard him say that and ran in.

"JENNI!!!!!!!!!!!"they exclaimed and hugged her like there was no tomorrow."In-Inuyasha?Azula?"she said surprised and hugged them back."Inuyasha?Why aren't you with your mom?"she asked.They both looked down at the floor."Uh Jenni I'm really sorry to say, but she's dead..."Inuyasha whispered.Jenni started to cry, but stopped because Chad had hugged her.It wasn't a friendly hug.It was a hug that said _I love you_.Jenni sat there speechless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok i'm out of ideas for right now, but I'll think of some sooner or later and if you have any ideas then let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!I HAD JUST TYPED UP THE CHAPTER AND IT WOULDN'T LET ME SAVE IT SO I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!well here it is -.- I am not in a good mood right now...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Complications**

Chad and Jenni had finally gotten together and Inuyasha was glad that it was Chad._Now to get Inuyasha and Kagome together_ everyone else thought.They secretly got together and devised a plan

"It'll work!"everyone was convinced and went to get to their position.Then out of nowhere Naraku attacked.He sent his puppet along with Kagura."We have come for your sacred jewel shards!"she exclaimed and attacked her with her fan.Everyone got ready to battle.Inuyasha and Azula got their swords, Sango her giant boomarang(forgot how to spell the real name sorry!), Kagome her arrows, and Jenni her staff.The battle raged on, neither side winning.Then Kagome was about to shoot another arrow and Jenni got an idea,"Wait!Kagome I have an idea!"she exclaimed.She used her staff to put an icicle over the arrow.Kagome smiled and then Jenni turned the battle field into complete darkness.When it was almost completely black Sango saw Naraku grin.She tried to yell to the others that he was up to something, but the lack of light drowned out her voice.They all heard a scream and then they screamed in horror when the darkness faded.Lying lifeless on the ground was Chad.Jenni ran over and sat her head on his chest.It wasn't moving and she cried like there was no tomorrow.Then she stopped crying and stared into the moonless sky.She either didn't notice or didn't care when everyone, but Inuyasha, Azula, and Jason, gasped in surprise as Azula turned human.She had black hair with white tips and no demonlike features.Then out of nowhere Jenni transformed into her demon form and ran off at top speed.

Inuyasha started after her, but Kagome stopped him."She needs to be alone right now, Inuyasha,"she said and everyone stared off after the racing girl.

Jenni ran to the coldest, highest mountain around.She stared into the sky with tears glistening in her eyes._I mustn't let my friends see my sorrow no matter how much I hurt inside..._ Jenni thought to herself and stared into the black sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you like it.I had to retype it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been on lately heh...So I haven't updated.I've been on a bunch of other websites and I'm a potential failure in school.Damn big projects and tests.I have a semister final coming up in Algebra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!It totally sucks!!!!!!!!!!Why did I have to be put in Algebra?Well anyways I know you probably don't care about my failed life so here's the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Complications**

"I'm really worried Inuyasha!She's been gone for a month now!What if something happened to her?"Azula said in a worried voice.

"She'll be fine. She's a big girl now remember? She'll be back when she's ready," Inuyasha said in his normal uncaring voice.

"Your supposed to be her big brother!Your supposed to care about her!Your so insensitive!"Kagome yelled.

"Now hold on a minute!I do care about her!So don't tell me I don't care!When we lived in the village I was always the one to look out for her!"Inuyasha defended.Kagome opened her mouth to argue back, but Inuyasha and Azula shushed her. They heard footsteps approaching, but couldn't get a scent.They stared at the hill that they heard the footsteps coming from. In the distance was Jenni. She was different. She had a new sword on her waist. She waved to them and smiled.

"Jenni!!!!!" Azula yelled and ran over to her sister,"Where have you been?!?!?!" she asked when she pulled away.

"Thinking," she replied.

"Thinking of what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I think that's her business," Inuyasha said in a rude tone.

"Inuyasha, sit boy," and he hit the ground.

"No, it's OK Inuyasha. I was thinking of my priorities. There is someone I need to find to learn about myself. It's something I have to do alone, but that person will answer some questions. I'll be fine so you don't have to worry about me. I won't leave right away, but I will leave soon. I missed you guys and want to spend some time with you," she said.

"I'm happy your not leaving so soon! Are you hungry? We were about to eat," Kagome said.

"That would be nice," Jenni said and smiled as she followed them to where Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Jason sat. They sat around a fire. Azula sat down beside Jason.

"It's nice to see you back, Jenni," Sango said.

"Yes, real nice," Miroku agreed. For once his mind wasn't dirty at all. He knew he had to back off considering she had lost who she loved.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you guys, too," she said and pet Kirara who had walked over to her. "How are you Kirara?"she asked and the Kirara meowed.

Over the next few days Jenni was happy to be surrounded by her friends and two family members. They travelled a bit and everyone was upset to see Jenni ready to leave. They all asked themselves if she was really leaving. It became clear she was as she waved to them and walked down a path towards a forest. They had to trust she would be fine and protect herself. They knew they would see her again. They continued searching for the Jewel Shards

It seemed like she had been walking forever. She had to find him for he was the key to her heritage. It was he who would tell him what she wanted to know. She looked down at her feet as she continued to walk.

"Master Jakken, I'm hungry," a little girl up ahead said. Jenni looked up and saw that the girl had long black hair and looked about eight years old. She was sitting on a rock.

"Rin, I'm not your babysitter!" a weird little green dude said to her.

"Jakken, go get Rin something to eat," said someone who had just appeared from the forest. He had long white hair like Inuyasha and a crescent moon on his forehead. He also had something fluffy with him.

"Yes my lord," Jakken sighed and went to find her something to eat.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru," Rin said. Jenni jerked her head to look at the one the girl called Sesshomaru. He didn't reply to the girl, but noticed Jenni. She was staring at him in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked her after a few minutes of their staring contest.

"You-Your Sesshomaru?Inuyasha's brother?"she asked finally.

"Who wants to know?" he asked not giving a stranger the answer.

"Jenni, I'm Inuyasha's half sister,"she replied

"Jenni?Inuyasha's half sister?Have we met?"he asked.

"No, but I am your sister. We share the same mom and dad," she replied slowly. Jakken had just returned and heard her words.

"How can a human share the same mother and father as Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked not believing her.

"Because I'm not human. At all," she replied bitterly.

"That is impossible you---,"Jakken said.

"Jakken, that's enough, I heard of another child of my own father's, but never believed the rumors. Now why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked interrupting Jakken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think that is enough for now.Alissa now that I updated you have to update!**


End file.
